Conocimos la felicidad
by Zurdas
Summary: A Sherlock no le dan miedo los petardos, no. Mycroft odia que los vecinos se burlen de él por ser un "estirado". A Sherlock le gustan los hamsters, ¿por qué madre los odia? Mycroft adora los pasteles, sobretodo los de chocolate. Antes de ser archienemigos fueron niños. Dos hermanos que se adoran y pequeños capítulos que narran anécdotas insignificantes e importantes a la vez.


**Los piratas no temen los petardos**

Todo está en silencio dentro de la mansión Holmes. El ruido viene del exterior. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIU… ¡BOOOM! SSSSSSSSSSSSH… ¡PATAPAM! Es la noche de San Juan.

En la habitación que hay al final del pasillo orientado al este los petardos resuenan con fuerza. A pesar de la persiana bajada y la ventana cerrada, un niño tiembla bajo las sabanas. Se ha construido una cueva, o una guarida del pirata que diría él. Pero la fina tela que lo cubre no puede parar esos terroríficos sonidos. La respiración del niño es entrecortada. Se abraza a sus rodillas mientras se repite mentalmente: "Tengo siete años, soy grande, solo es ruido… Tengo siete años, soy grande, solo es ruido…" ¡BOOOOM! Otro petardo. "¡Tengo siete años, soy grande, solo es ruido!"

Intenta relajarse, porque sabe que su miedo es irracional, pero no hay manera. Salta de la cama, impotente. Abre la puerta de su habitación y se acerca a la que hay en la otra punta del pasillo. El sonido de los petardos lo sobresalta, haciendo que de vez en cuando se quede quieto mirando a su alrededor. Llega a la habitación de su hermano mayor y duda. Podría entrar sin llamar, pero seguro que el otro se despertaría y lo regañaría. Podría llamar, pero el otro lo regañaría por despertarlo. El pequeño se lleva el dedo a la boca, indeciso. Decide dar un suave golpecito a la puerta y entrar. Sus pasos resuenan silenciosos en la ordenada habitación del mayor.

-¿Mycroft? –pregunta suavemente el pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? –resopla el chico de catorce años mientras se restriega los ojos.

-Yo… eh… me preguntaba… -Sherlock mira el suelo, avergonzado. Se rasca la nuca.

-Tienes miedo de los petardos –dice Mycroft. No es una pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Tengo siete años, soy grande, solo es ruido! Y soy un pirata también –exclama un poco demasiado fuerte el pequeño.

-¡Shhh! –su hermano se lleva el dedo a los labios, indicando silencio.

-Lo siento –murmura Sherlock-. El caso es que a los piratas no les dan miedo los petardos, porque solo son ruido.

-Ruido y pólvora. Explotan, ¿sabes? –a Mycroft le divierte el brillo de miedo en la mirada de su hermano menor. Se siente mal por asustarlo, pero es tan divertido…

-Pe… pero… no hacen nada.

¡BOOOOOOM! Ese ha sonado muy fuerte. Sherlock no puede evitar un pequeño bote del susto y la luz roja y verde del petardo ilumina la maliciosa mirada de Mycroft. Pero el pequeño tiembla y el mayor siente que le acaban de pegar un puñetazo en el corazón. Es su hermano. Molesto, inaguantable. Pero su hermanito.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo Sherlock? –pregunta con su cara de hermano mayor responsable.

-Sí… sí. Pero es solo un experimento. Para comprobar que cuando escuchamos el latido del corazón de algún ser familiar para nosotros el sueño es más profundo y satisfactorio –improvisa Sherlock.

-Oh, muy interesante –finge creérselo Mycroft.

El mayor se vuelve a tumbar en la cama y deja un pequeño hueco para su hermano. Sherlock se tapa con la sábana hasta la barbilla, a pesar del calor del verano, y se pega a Mycroft. El chico lo abraza, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, y le tapa suavemente las orejas para amortiguar el sonido de los petardos. A Sherlock no le lleva mucho rato dormirse. Los protectores brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, el latido del corazón del mayor resonando en sus orejas… Mycroft nota la respiración pausada y profunda del pequeño y suspira. Su hermanito.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió escribir esto mientras el sonido de los petardos resonaba en mi habitación. No sé por qué me vino a la mente un pequeño Sherlock molestando a Mycroft porque estaba asustado. No sé, es tierno, ¿no? Y de ahí tuve la idea de explicar un poco la relación fraternal de estos dos antes de que las cosas se torcieran. No holmescest._

_Mi cuenta de twitter es zurdasFF._


End file.
